User talk:CodMar93
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Episode Guide! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Watch the episodes before you edit them *Before you just alter the episodes' content all willy-nilly, please actually watch them first. Here's what you can look at to start with: Maple Syrup, Magnetic Lake, The Satellite Dish and The Chainsaw Races. Now, please watch these episodes for yourself before you decide to edit the Wiki pages! MHarrington (talk) 19:38, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Welcome! Need help? Hi CodMar93. Thank you for joining the Red Green Wiki! We appreciate your willingness to help, but it appears that a number of your recent edits are being reverted by longer-term users here, including your recent updates to several transcripts and the Episode Guide. I wanted to reach out and let you know that we're here to help - if you have questions on what content is useful, please feel free to ping one of us on our Talk pages. I see in the Episode Guide that some of the content you added (and which was reverted) was potentially useful. I'll speak to MattDef about the fact that it kept getting reverted, but I would also like to encourage you to read through the Wiki Standards page for some tips on the kinds of information we're interested in collecting. If you came here from the RedGreenJrTV Twitch Stream, welcome! I am a moderator there (though I don't get to make it to the stream very often due to real-life stuff) and am always happy to help. Again, thanks for joining. Let me know how I can help. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 06:48, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Warning Hi again. I see you're consistently changing a portion of The Satellite Dish with incorrect information. This is not acceptable behavior - please stop now, or I will be forced to block your account. We welcome constructive edits to the Red Green Wiki, but edits that are unhelpful and factually incorrect are not welcome. Please contact me if you have questions. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 19:24, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for a period of one month for making inappropriate edits to articles pages despite requests to stop and warnings. If you feel this block is in error, you may appeal it here on your talk page. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 17:34, September 16, 2018 (UTC) FINAL WARNING Hi again. I just undid another edit you made, this time to Maple Syrup/Transcript, where you said that the music playing in Harold's Segment was "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. That is not even close to what was played here (virtually all music in The Red Green Show is original). You have been warned multiple times about these kinds of edits, by both myself and MHarrington. This is your last warning - if we have to revert another edit of this type, you will be blocked permanently. Please ensure that you have watched the episode and know for certain what is in it before changing things in its transcript. On a more general note, the kind of information you added in the transcript is more appropriate for the "Fun Facts" section in the main article (Maple Syrup). Please avoid putting trivia into the transcript. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 20:06, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for a period of one year for making inappropriate edits to article pages and transcripts. If you feel this block is in error, you may appeal it here on your talk page. '-- User:KieferSkunk' 22:24, October 25, 2018 (UTC)